All In
by dsfeo78
Summary: Rizzles One Shot. Maura gets invited to the gang's Saturday poker game and there's more than just money on the line. Simple story. Pure fluff. Enjoy.


**A/N I wish I could say this was the start of a multi-chapter story but I just don't really have the ability to commit to that right now. So, you will all have to just accept slightly longer one-shots until I can do a multi-chap story the right way.**

**This is pure Rizzles fluff so enjoy. I figured I'd couple my favorite duo without the threats of danger or injury for a change.**

**For those of you who are not poker players- so I don't completely lose you- the card references will be notated first with the value and then the suit. Example: a four of hearts will read as 4H. For those that really aren't card players: the suits are (H)earts, (D)iamonds, (C)lubs and (S)pades. Face cards: (K)ing, (Q)ueen, (J)ack and there is the (A)ce. Hope that helps.**

All In

"I get it," Jane said into her phone without any hint of disappointment. "Tommy, you don't have to feel bad because you need to take care of your son. You can just join us next time." She was a little disappointed that Tommy was backing out but he needed to watch TJ all weekend so Jane really did understand.

"Are you sure?" Tommy asked. "I mean maybe I can bring.."

Jane cut him off. "Tommy, just take care of that nephew of mine. Don't worry about it." She wasn't even going to consider allowing Tommy to bring TJ over.

"Alright," Tommy conceded. "But I'm sure I will make the next one."

"Just have fun with TJ and I'll see you for dinner on Sunday," Jane replied. She said her goodbyes and disconnected the call.

"Tommy's out?" asked Frost looking over at Jane from his desk.

"Yeah," she said turning to talk to her partner. "Lydia has something out of town and doesn't want to take TJ with her."

Frost nodded his understanding. "We still have the four of us," he offered.

"Four for what?" Korsak asked as he approached Jane's desk.

"Saturday," Jane said. "Tommy just bailed."

"TJ?" he asked assuming that would be the only thing that would keep Tommy from joining them.

Jane nodded her head. She looked at her partners, as they both were her partners, and smiled at how well both seemed to know her and her family. "He feels bad but he needs to watch TJ."

"That's alright," Korsak said reassuringly. "Frost is right. There will still be four of us."

Jane nodded. It was true. Both Frost and Korsak along with Frankie were still in but it was always better to have at least five people. They could make four work but a fifth would be better. An idea occurred to Jane and she half smiled to herself.

"Hey," she started and looked to both men. "Would either of you two mind if I asked Maura to join us?" She had been pretty sure of the answer but she had wanted to ask to make sure just in case.

Both Frost and Korsak gave a quick look to each other and then seemed to answer in unison. "No." Both were smiling at the thought. A smile Jane returned.

She understood the smile. Or at least she understood what both men were thinking. "Careful you two," she warned. "I know what you both are thinking and I wouldn't underestimate her if I were you."

Frost snickered. "Come on Jane," he said with a smile. "It's Maura. The woman who gets hives at even thinking about trying to lie." Korsak joined in Frost's laughter.

"While this is true," Jane admitted, "I will just say it again. I wouldn't underestimate her if I were you. She may very well surprise all of us." Jane waited to see if the snickers from the guys faded. When they didn't, she simply stood up and went towards the elevators. "I'll go see if she's available."

R&I

Jane popped her head into the morgue but didn't immediately see the ME. So she moved down the hall and paused at Maura's office door. Looking inside, she saw Maura was sitting at her desk working on her laptop. The very sight of Maura seemed to always take Jane's breath away. As she stood in the doorway she wondered if she would ever just get used to Maura's beauty. She hoped she never would. After lingering for a moment, Jane gently knocked on the door not wanting to startle her best friend.

Maura looked up and seeing that it was Jane, she immediately smiled. "Why are you knocking?" she asked. Normally Jane just walked right into either the morgue or her office.

"You looked involved," Jane said as she entered Maura's office. "I didn't want to startle you."

Maura smiled at the sentiment. "I'm just evaluating some reports," she said. She made one quick note and hit 'Save' on the document she was reviewing before turning her attention to Jane. "So, what are you doing down here?" Jane was not actively working on a case so she wasn't in need of a report.

Jane smiled. "Do you have any plans for Saturday night?"

Maura thought for a second. "Not really," she said. "Mother and I are supposed to have lunch and perhaps a little shopping but I don't have anything going on for Saturday night. Why?"

"I was wondering, or rather the guys and I were wondering, if you'd like to join us Saturday night? As it turns out Tommy has to watch TJ all weekend so we all thought that maybe you'd like to take Tommy's place."

As what Jane was asking sank in with Maura, the smile that crossed her face lit up her entire office. "Really?" was all she managed to say after a moment. She was not expecting the offer.

"Really," Jane confirmed and smiled at Maura's reaction. "If you don't have plans, we want….I want you to join us."

Before Jane could really react Maura was up out of her chair and rushing towards her. Just as quickly, Maura threw herself into Jane and managed to only release a muffled squeal of excitement.

Jane, interpreting Maura's excitement as a 'yes', laughed. "Easy Maura," she said as she let herself enjoy the unexpected embrace. "It's just poker."

Maura, perhaps realizing that she may have overreacted released Jane and stepped back. "Sorry," she said sheepishly. "I just can't believe you guys are going to let me play."

Maura was aware of Jane's poker game with the guys. They would manage to play about once a month when they all could arrange for the same Saturday night off. Maura had secretly always wanted to get a chance to play but until that moment Jane had never extended an invitation. In Jane's defense, Maura had never asked to join before either. But she had really wanted to play.

"Well, believe it. You can be our fifth if you don't have any plans," Jane said.

Maura knew that even if she did have plans for Saturday night she would be cancelling them without hesitation. She was still beaming about the invitation when it finally dawned on her that she hadn't actually answered Jane's question. "I would love to play with the four of you," she finally made official.

"Good," Jane said. "We start at 8 but the guys usually start showing up around 7:30 or so," she said. "This time the game is at my place." They rotated where the game would be played and this month's game it was Jane's turn to host.

Maura nodded. Suddenly there were hundreds of questions swirling through her head. "Do I need to bring anything? I mean, food or beverages? Is it ok if I bring wine to drink? I know that you guys drink beer and if that's a rule I'm fine with that but if I can have wine instead that would be a preference. And I've seen what you buy for poker night, it is a requirement that junk food is the only thing allowed? Or can I bring something a little healthier? What should I wear?"

Jane cut off Maura before she started listing the entire contents of her closet. "Whoa Maura," she said snickering. "You don't have to bring anything but if you want something other than pizza, chips, pretzels or 'junk food' then you will need to bring it. Wine is allowed. In fact, I still have that last bottle you brought over but never opened. But you can drink whatever you want to drink." She paused and watched Maura just nod as she answered all her questions. She couldn't help but smile as Maura' enthusiasm was quite adorable. "As for what to wear, we all stick with jeans and t-shirts," she snickered as Maura almost frowned, "but you can wear whatever you want. Just be comfortable."

"I can manage all of that," Maura said as she smiled. After a few seconds she asked another question. "What are the rules?"

Jane raised an eyebrow and looked at the ME. "It's Texas Hold 'Em Maur," she said. "I thought you said once that you knew how to play it."

"I understand the principles and betting strategies for poker," Maura answered confidently. "That's not what I meant. I meant what are the rules you have for me?"

Jane was suddenly confused by that. "Rules?" She didn't quite understand what Maura was asking.

"This is the first time you've asked me to join your poker game and I know that I sometimes ramble on about topics that are not always appropriate. I don't want to do anything that would embarrass you or make you regret inviting me. So, what rules do you have for me? What things don't you want me to do?" Maura asked.

Jane heard what Maura was asking but she couldn't believe it. How could she even be asking such a thing? "Maura," she said quietly, "I'd never want you to be anything other than who you are. There are no other rules."

Maura noticed a change in Jane's demeanor and a look on Jane's face but she didn't quite understand it. She was about to ask her about it but they were interrupted by her office line ringing. She excused herself and answered the phone.

"Dr. Isles," she answered and listened to whoever was speaking at the other end. "I'll be there in just a minute," she said and hung up the phone. Turning to Jane to explain she noticed the look she had seen from Jane before the interruption was gone.

"You need to get back to work," Jane said beating Maura to it. "I'll let you get back to it. Just hold Saturday night open."

The smile returned to Maura's face. "I will. I'm so excited," she said and couldn't help clapping her hands together. "Thank you for inviting me," she said.

Jane merely nodded. "I'll talk to you later," and with that she left Maura's office to head back up to the bullpen.

R&I

Jane made her way back up to the bullpen but she couldn't help but be bothered by what Maura has asked. Had Maura really thought she wouldn't be allowed to just be herself at the poker game? Jane understood that Maura was a little socially awkward but she had believed that Maura had gotten better about all of that over the years. In fact, Jane hadn't even really thought about Maura's awkwardness in a long time. But clearly it was something the ME was still worried about.

She reached her desk and sat down lost in thought. She didn't say anything to Frost for a few minutes.

"Umm, Jane?" he asked finally when his partner hadn't even bothered to greet him or tell him if Maura could be their fifth for the poker game.

She looked up and realized she hadn't said anything. "Oh," she said. "Sorry. Maura can be our fifth on Saturday."

Frost smiled. He was glad the ME was going to be able to join them. Both he and Korsak talked while Jane was down in the lab and both believed Maura would be 'easy money' at the table. She was incapable of lying and both men naturally assumed that trait would include the art of bluffing. They both figured that Maura would be easy to read and that would play to their advantage.

"Great," he said. He watched as Jane half smiled but was now worried as there appeared to be something bothering his partner. "Hey, are you ok?"

Jane nodded before answering. "Yeah," she said. "Just thinking about something." She shifted in her chair and changed the subject. "I'll simply warn you one last time. Don't underestimate Maura," she said. She knew the guys were believing that Maura was going to be an easy mark but Jane just had a feeling that Maura was going to be better than what the guys were planning.

Jane had learned a long time ago not to underestimate Maura. The woman was a genius, that was a given. But Jane had come to realize that Maura was stronger than people gave her credit for. Jane had a chance to see Maura's resiliency up close. How she handled several encounters with Hoyt. How she handled all that had come with finding out about Doyle and Hope. How she handled what had happened with Rockman. Any one of those events could have broken Maura.

But none of them had. Instead, each of those events had made Maura a stronger person. A more confident person. Or so Jane thought. Maybe that was why her comment about 'rules' bothered Jane so much. She had always found Maura's Googlemouth, for lack of a better phrase, to be quite enduring and had never seen it as a source of embarrassment.

She thought Maura had become comfortable in her interactions with others especially with her spending as much time with Jane and the others as she had. But if Maura was asking her a question about rules, Jane now wasn't so sure Maura had the self confidence she just assumed had grown as she had handled the difficult events of her life. With Maura asking about rules, Jane now was concerned that Maura was actually afraid she could embarrass her.

That thought bothered Jane. She had never been embarrassed to be around Maura. She couldn't even imagine a situation in which that could happen. Sure, from time to time Maura got a little wordy in her discussions. And yeah, maybe on occasion she was known to talk frankly about a delicate subject. But she was Maura. Nothing about that woman would ever embarrass Jane. She thought she had done a good job of letting Maura know that but clearly she had not.

If anything, Jane was always certain that she was more likely to be the source of embarrassment to Maura. She wasn't refined like the ME. She wasn't as educated as the ME. And she just knew her mouth and her sarcasm caused more issues for Maura than anything Maura's Googlemouth could ever bring about. In fact, Jane was convinced she was the one that wasn't good enough for Maura. She just knew Maura could do better than her. That was the reason Jane kept her feelings for Maura to herself. Her feelings for the doctor were more than just friendship but she was sure Maura didn't feel the same. So sure Jane refused to entertain those feelings in fear of putting their relationship at complete risk.

As Jane turned her attention back to the stack of paperwork in front of her, she knew she was going to have to address and fix what Maura was thinking if she really believed Jane wanted her to act any different than how she always was. She couldn't have Maura believing that she would ever be embarrassed by her.

R&I

The week progressed quickly for everyone. Jane and Frost picked up a particularly gruesome double homicide. The case ended up being pretty involved but with the help of two clues Maura found on one of the victim's body during the autopsy, Jane was able to make a breakthrough on the case during the third day of investigation. After the breakthrough, they were able to get two arrest warrants for the suspects. Jane was able to break her suspect after about an hour of questioning. Korsak was able to break the other suspect with just a little more time needed.

Cavanaugh was so happy about getting confessions from two suspects in just three days that he gave everyone involved in the case an extra day off. Jane didn't need to be told twice. Neither did Frost or Korsak. The only thing Jane felt bad about was that Maura wasn't able to take that Friday off as well.

"I just have too much to still do," she told Jane on the phone Friday morning. Jane had called to try to talk Maura into playing hooky with her.

"You put in just as many hours this week as we did," Jane pointed out. "And we wouldn't have solved this one without your help. You can take the day off, Maur."

"I just can't," Maura insisted. "But, I will be able to be done at an early time today. Want to come over tonight for a movie?" They would usually spend Friday nights together eating take out and watching a movie if they weren't working.

Jane smiled. It wasn't the entire day with her best friend, but it was better than nothing. "That's at least something. What time?"

"7 o'clock?" Maura threw out.

"I'll bring dinner. Chinese?" Jane asked knowing that pizza was on the menu for the next night at poker.

"That's just fine. See you at 7," she said and she disconnected the phone.

Jane hung up and laid back down in bed. She hadn't had a chance to really spend any time with Maura all week and what little time they did manage was all about the investigation. She hated weeks like that. She had come to discover that a large part of the enjoyment she got from the work she did had to do with being able to spend time with Maura.

As Jane burrowed herself back under her covers determined to go back to sleep for a bit her mind wandered back to the subject that had bothered her all week. She was still worried about Maura's comments about rules for the poker game and she still hadn't figured out how she was going to get Maura to change her thinking.

R&I

Promptly at 7 pm Jane entered Maura's house with Chinese takeout in hand. "Maura?" she hollered out looking around not initially seeing her.

Maura walked down the stairs and smiled as she heard Jane's holler. "Did you bring dinner? I'm starving."

Jane held up the takeout and smiled. "I come bearing gifts."

Maura entered into the kitchen and again smiled noticing that Jane had already grabbed two plates from the cupboard and was working on dishing out food for them both. Maura went to the fridge and pulled out a beer for Jane and a bottle of water for herself and she placed the beverages next to the stools they usually sat at when they ate Chinese takeout.

Jane had placed the food in front of them both and sat down next to Maura. They both fell into a comfortable banter as they ate. There never seemed to be any issues with them finding things to talk about and given the week they had neither made a single mention of anything work related.

Once dinner was finished they quickly cleaned up and made their way to the family room to watch a movie. Just like dinner, there was a set routine for setting up the movie. Maura would place the DVD in the player while Jane would grab the blanket that Maura usually kept in the hallway closet. Once the movie was ready, both women would settle in on Maura's couch with Maura usually snuggling in close to Jane before Jane would wrap the blanket around them both.

It wasn't until about twenty minutes into the movie that Maura started to notice Jane wasn't really paying attention to the movie. "Is everything alright?" she asked suddenly concerned at the cause to Jane's distraction.

Jane was quiet for a moment which only made Maura more concerned. Finally, Jane spoke. "Can I ask you something?" she asked rather softly.

Maura sat up a bit and paused the movie before turning her attention to her best friend. "Anything," she answered without hesitation.

"Do you really believe what you said earlier this week?" Jane asked. Maura's comments about rules still really bothered her.

"What exactly did I say earlier this week?" Maura asked unsure of what Jane was asking about.

"Did you really think I would have rules for you for at poker tomorrow?" Jane asked.

Maura was surprised by that but looking at Jane she saw again the look on Jane's face she saw that afternoon in the lab. And like last time, she didn't quite understand that look. "I wasn't sure which was why I asked," she answered.

Jane sighed. That wasn't what she wanted to hear. "Maur," she said, "how can you believe I would ever be embarrassed by anything you would do?" Jane still just couldn't believe Maura could think that.

"I know I tend to ramble on and on sometimes and I know that it isn't always appreciated by people," she answered.

Jane shook her head. "Then those people are just fools," she said emphatically. "Maura, I don't ever want you to believe you could embarrass me." The sincerity in Jane's voice was unmistakable.

Once Maura heard that she suddenly understood the look on Jane's face. "Jane," she started but was interrupted.

"I'm serious," she said, "I can't have you ever believe that I would want you to be anything other than who you are. You are incredible and I don't want you to doubt that. You are the smartest, kindest person I know. The fact that you knew everything about everything and sometimes chose to share that knowledge is just a part of what makes you wonderful. Please don't ever doubt that."

Maura was touched by what Jane was saying. Clearly she was bothered by the notion that Maura had questioned whether she embarrassed Jane. Listening to Jane say such nice things about her made her smile. She immediately believed Jane and knew that Jane didn't have any issues with how she would act at times. And knowing that just made her feel even better.

"I didn't mean to upset you when I asked that earlier," Maura said.

"You asking doesn't upset me," Jane answered. "But you believing I could ever feel that way about you does." She was quiet for a minute. "Maur, you are the best person I know and will ever know and I never want you to doubt that."

Maura could think of a response to that comment. Instead, she just burrowed herself back into Jane and sighed contentedly. After a moment, she finally answered. "Thank you." It wasn't enough in that moment but it was the best she could do.

R&I

About halfway through the movie, one in which wasn't really holding either Jane or Maura's interest, Jane asked a question. "Are you excited about tomorrow?"

Maura smiled. "Yes. I still can't believe you asked me to play."

Jane snickered a bit. "I should warn you. The guys all think you will be easy money."

"Oh really," she said. "Easy, huh?"

"Yep. The consensus seems to be that since you can't lie and don't guess that doesn't add up to a good poker player."

Maura turned to look at Jane. "And what do you think?"

Jane smiled at the honey blonde staring at her. "For the record, I warned them all not to underestimate you."

"You did?" Maura asked.

"Yes, I did. You are going to surprise them," Jane answered with confidence.

"Thank you," Maura said with a smile.

"For what?" Jane asked.

"For believing that I can play," she replied.

"Of course I believe in you. I'm going to beat you but I do believe in you." Jane said with a smile and a cocky edge.

"What makes you think you can beat me at poker?" Maura asked.

"I've played more than you. I know how all the guys play. I'm sorry Maura but I just think I can beat you." She wasn't being an ass about it but she really did think she could outplay Maura.

"Care to make a wager on that?" Maura asked.

"Seriously?" Jane said looking at Maura.

"Seriously. If you are as confident as you claim to be then what is the harm?"

"Alright," Jane said. "How much?"

"Not money. We are already playing for that. How about whoever outlasts the other gets to name anything they want from the loser?"

Jane thought for a moment. She really was certain that she would outlast Maura tomorrow so she started to think about what it would be that she would be able to ask Maura to do and be guaranteed that Maura would have to say yes. Her mind immediately went to what she had always wanted to ask Maura but was simply afraid.

Afraid Maura would say no. Afraid it would change their relationship if she asked and Maura said no. But now Jane had a chance to get Maura into a position of having to say yes. That could change everything for them. That might just be the push she needed to go after what she really wanted from Maura.

"Jane?" Maura interrupted Jane's thoughts.

"Sorry," Jane said and smiled sheepishly. "Alright. It's a bet. Whoever lasts the longest gets to ask the other for anything she wants and the loser has to agree."

Jane extended her hand and Maura reached out and shook it. "Deal," she said with a smile.

_This was going to get interesting._

The thought was shared by them both.

R&I

"So," Frankie started to speak to Maura as they all made their way to the card table Jane had set up in the living room area. "Have you ever played poker before?"

"I have not had the chance to play at any live tables before," Maura answered as she took her seat, "but I am familiar with poker strategies and the betting rules and strategies for a live game."

Jane noticed the confidence of Maura's answer to Frankie's question. She half smiled. That should have been the boys' first warning. Jane knew that confident tone. Maura was completely comfortable in the task she was about to tackle. She couldn't stop herself from shaking her head when she saw Frankie smirk a bit when Maura mentioned never sitting at a live table. Clearly, her little brother had missed the signs of confidence in Maura.

"Maura," Jane said as she too took her seat. "So you know, we play no limit Texas Hold Em. The buy in is $100 and you get $10,000 in chips. No antes. Blinds start at $100 and $200 and will go up every twenty minutes. Given that we are just a table of 5 we usually play winner takes all. Do you have any questions before we start?"

Maura thought for a minute. "I believe I understand all of that. Are there any 'house' rules?"

Jane nodded her head. There were a few. "Second deck is shuffled to the left of the dealer. Cut option is offered to the right of the dealer. Host, in this case me, is considered the 'floor' and will settle all disputes unless actively in the hand at the time. A mutual agreement on who will settle the issue is made if that is the case and an issue arises. But since we've been playing this game that has never been an issue. If called down and asked you must show your hand otherwise the decision to show or muck is yours alone. A chip higher than the bet or call is considered a call unless you announce a raise. All verbal bets are binding and no string bets are allowed."

Maura nodded. "Sounds reasonable."

"Alright then," Korsak interjected. He picked up a deck and quickly shuffled a few times. "I'll deal for the button and then we can get going." He dealt each player a card straight up. Frankie had an 8D, Frost a 10H, Jane a 4H, Maura a KS and he gave himself a 2D. "Maura, I officially welcome you to our game with the dealer button." He handed her the second deck of cards and smiled.

Maura took the deck and as Korsak and Frankie put out the blinds, she masterfully shuffled the deck of cards. That should have been the boys' second clue that Maura wasn't the novice they all assumed she was going to be. She gave Jane the cut option and was then ready to deal the first hand.

As the cards were dealt, Jane couldn't help but watch Maura. She was immediately impressed with the fact that she was not spending her time focusing on dealing the actual cards but instead was studying the faces of the rest of them as she dealt the cards. She seemed to be watching intently as everyone, including Jane, took a peek at the cards as each was delivered. No one, outside of Maura, waited until both cards were dealt to take a look. And Maura didn't seem to want to even look at her cards until it was her turn to act.

Jane was immediately impressed as this was an extremely skilled move on Maura's part. Jane, over the years, had played with the guys for so long that she had gotten out of the habit of not looking at her cards until both were dealt and it was her turn to act. She had almost forgotten how much a person would reveal about the strength or weakness of their starting hand just by a small facial expression.

Maura, Jane knew, was an expert at facial expressions. This was one of the primary reasons she had tried to warn both Korsak and Frost that playing poker against Maura might not be as easy as they had both assumed. Catching on that Maura was taking in everything, Jane knew she would have to adjust her playing style on the night if she had any hope of competing against the ME. The boys, she decided, had been sufficiently warned and were now their own to figure out that Maura might have the upper hand against them.

When, on the third hand dealt at the table Maura realized Jane had changed her habit of looking at her hole cards she briefly met Jane's eyes and they exchanged a smile. Not a word was spoken but there was no mistaking the message each woman was sending to the other. Quite simply, both women acknowledged that it was 'Game On'. Both women wanted to win their side bet.

The first hour of play was active and entertaining. Jane had decided, in her best estimation, that Maura was playing very tight. But she was unsure. Maura had won several hands she had been a part of but had not yet had to show the winning hand nor had she called someone down on the river and been forced to show the losing hand. But she didn't appear to be chasing straight draws or flush draws so Jane thought that was a sign of tight play.

Maura's betting tendencies fell in line with standard poker play. She wasn't meek but she wasn't overly aggressive either. She checked, called and occasionally raised with apparent confidence. Again, Jane found herself wondering just what hands Maura was choosing to play and which ones she was folding. Even though an hour had passed, Jane didn't feel as if she had a good read on the ME's style of poker play.

It took that first hour to get someone in danger of going broke. Frankie had managed a pretty poor run of luck on the night always seeming to have the second best hand at the table. So he had found himself in a heads up battle against Maura and he was getting very close to being pot committed to seeing the hand through to a double up all in or a bust.

He was holding 8D 9D. The board was JC 4S 7H. While any chance of a flush draw was gone, he had a gutshot straight draw and he was running out of money. The blinds were $300/$600 and he only had about $1800 left in front of him. Wanting a free look at the turn, he checked his betting option to Maura who studied him for a moment.

"$900," she answered as the bet before she placed the corresponding amount of chips in front of her.

It was a good bet. That was just a little more than half the pot and it was almost exactly half of Frankie's remaining money. If he called the $900 Jane knew he would be pot committed to push or call before the hand was over.

Almost reluctantly, Frankie called Maura's bet. Jane was sure Maura picked up on the fact that Frankie didn't have a made hand and that he was on some kind of draw.

With the call, Maura dealt the burn and the turn card putting a 9C on the board. Frankie was disappointed that the much needed 10 did not come but he had at least hit on second pair with that 9. Still not wanting to risk all his money if Maura would give him a free card, he checked again.

Maura studied the board for a moment and then delivered her bet. "$1000." This covered Frankie so a call would be an all-in situation.

Frankie was pot committed and at least he had a pair, so he bit the bullet. "I call," he said with zero confidence of actually having the best hand.

Both Frankie and Maura exposed their hole cards. Frankie's 8D 9D turned out to have run up against the set of 4s Maura was playing as she turned over her pocket 4H 4C. Frankie needed a 10 to make his straight or he was done. Another nine would simply give Maura a full house so a set for him was of no help.

Maura dealt the burn and river card which turned out to be a 3H. Maura had knocked out the first player of the night. She had to fight the urge to not to celebrate. She didn't want Frankie to be mad at her for celebrating her first ever knock out.

Jane simply admired Maura's card play. She had played the hand well and had done just enough to get Frankie backed into a corner forcing the all in call. A swell of pride ran through Jane. Maura was doing an excellent job at the game and as she took in the look on Maura's face, Jane also fully understand that Maura was having an wonderful time.

"Nice hand Maura," Frankie acknowledged as he pushed his chair away from the table. He was annoyed not at Maura but at the Poker Gods for giving him hands he couldn't get away from but never really win with all night. He looked over at Maura and noticed that she was trying to conceal a smile and that made him feel both glad that she wasn't one to gloat about a knock out and bad that she had the right to be happy that she had won.

He got up and walked over to the ME. He placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled down at her. "Very nice playing with you," he said and there wasn't anyone in the room who would question his sincerity.

"Thanks," Maura said as she allowed herself at least a little bit of a smile. "I'm sorry I knocked you out. Lucky cards," she offered not wanting him to feel bad.

"That's poker Maura," he said with a smile. Looking at the four players, "Who needs another drink and then I'll order the pizza." It was generally tradition at their game that the first one out played waiter/waitress for the others since everyone always stayed until the end to see who won. Everyone requested more beverages and Frankie wandered into the kitchen to get drinks.

"Nice betting Doc," Frost said with a smile. It seemed to finally dawn on him that Maura was not the easy money he thought she was going to be. But Jane knew his realization of that fact had come too late. Frost was now the short stack at the table and without a big hand or a double up soon, he was looking at being the next one to join Frankie as a spectator.

R&I

Fifteen minutes later it looked as if Jane and Frost were going to battle it out for a sizable hand. Korsak was the dealer making Frost the small blind and Jane the big blind. The blinds were $400/$800. Both Maura and Korsak had folded and Frost had called the additional $400 and was waiting for Jane to decide if she would bet or check her option.

Jane looked at her cards for the first time. She was looking at AH QS. A strong starting hand and she had the urge to raise the bet but it was down to just her and Frost and he was short stacked. She figured that if she made it too rich she would lose him before the flop was dealt so instead of raising she simply checked, tapping her hand deliberately on the table, hoping to hide the true strength of her hand.

With the pot right, Korsak dealt the burn card and flipped up the three cards for the flop revealing 5D AD 9S. Jane was good at hiding her reactions to poker cards so she didn't give any indication that she hit the ace on the flop. The betting option was Frost's.

Frost was sitting with $3400 left and he knew Jane clearly had him covered. He played with some of his poker chips for a moment and then counted out his bet. "$1000," he said as he pushed the bet forward. Once he bet he focused his attention on Jane and waited to see what she would do.

Jane again had the urge to raise but wondered if she represented a strong ace if Frost would fold. With his bet and not check, she was now convinced if she played this right she could get all of his money in the middle. She had him on a weak ace and felt confident that he did not have two pair. Anything stronger than ace rag she figured he would have pushed all in after the flop. Confident in her hand, she simply called and counted out the chips.

Korsak burned another card and flipped up the turn card revealing a 5S. This put a pair of 5s on the table and gave Jane two pair with a queen kickers. Short of Frost having another 5 in his hand, she was certain she had the best hand and would go in for the kill if Frost didn't push before it was her turn to act.

Without much hesitation, however, Frost pushed the rest of his chips into the middle. "All in," he said and had a strong tone to his voice when he said it.

Strong enough to make Jane wonder if he did have a 5 in his hand. He was playing out of the small blind. He could have rags and gotten lucky in a move to just protect his blind. She had to call $2400 but would be getting almost three to one on her call if she won. She had been convinced Frost didn't have the 5 and at this point if he did, he deserved to win the hand. After a second she looked at her partner, "I call."

They both smiled at each other and flipped up their hands. Jane showed her AQ and looked to see what her partner had put his poker life on the line for. She heard his groan before she saw his cards.

"Oh damn it!" he grumbled.

Jane looked at his cards. She was right about the ace but wrong about the rags part. Frost was playing AJ. "Man…." Jane said and half whistled. It was closer than she thought but he was in trouble. He needed a jack to win outright or a king or a five to split the pot with Jane.

Jane glanced over at Maura and saw the smile on her face. Jane knew what Maura was smiling about. They were one river card away from having Korsak be the only person standing in the way of the two of them battling heads up.

"Whoa….tough break Frost," Korsak said with sincere sympathy. The jack was a strong kicker but just not quite strong enough.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he grumbled. "Deal the final blow old man." He smiled as he said it though.

Korsak dealt the burn card and slowly flipped up the last card. An 8D. No help to Frost and just like that, Frost was out of the game and they were down to three. Both Jane and Maura were all the more excited that it could very well end up being the two of them heads up against each other. Ending heads up against each other would make winning their side bet all the more enjoyable.

Jane walked over and clapped Frost on the back. "Sorry man," she said. "I didn't think your kicker was that strong."

"It is what it is," he said. "Although next time I'm going after you," he smiled as he looked at her. "Hard."

They both snickered and with his knockout they all took a restroom and food break.

R&I

It took another thirty five minutes for one of the remaining players to get into trouble. As it turned out, the next most probable felted player was Korsak. He had found himself on the losing end of the last three hands played and his chips had dwindled. The blinds were up to $600/$1200 and Vince was looking at a chip stack of only about $5200. He knew he needed to make a move soon or he was looking at blinding out even before the blinds went up to the next level.

As he dealt out the hole cards to Jane and Maura he had started to notice that both women were staring each other down more than they were looking at their cards. Had they been playing that way the entire night he wondered as he dealt himself the last card. He slowly looked at his cards hoping he had something he could try to make a move with. He needed to pick up a pot or he was in trouble. When he saw his cards, 10D 10C, he knew he would be shoving all in and since it was his turn to act that is exactly what he did,

"I'm all in," he announced and pushed the remainder of his chip stack into the middle. It really was his only move.

Jane was in the small blind and although she had $600 on the table, she looked at her cards and had 7S 2H and knew she wasn't going to call Korsak's bet. "I fold," she said mucking her cards and turning her attention to Maura. If Maura called and could beat Korsak, Jane knew it would be her and Maura heads up and that was exactly how she wanted the night to end.

Everyone in the living room turned their attention to the ME who casually looked at her hole cards and looked back up at Vince. "I call," she said without much regard for Korsak's reaction. Maura had Vince covered in chips.

Knowing he was called, Vince flipped over his pocket pair. He thought he might be good and was hoping Maura was going to flip over a smaller pair or two over cards. His smile, however, disappeared when Maura exposed her hole cards.

JH JD. Maura had Vince dominated. Jane couldn't help but smile. Unless Korsak caught a 10 on the board, it looked like it was about to become Jane and Maura in a heads up battle for the win.

"I'm sorry Vince," Maura said as he saw what Maura's cards were.

"Don't apologize Maura," Vince said. "It's all up to the Poker Gods now." He smiled at her making sure she knew he wasn't mad that she had the better hand. "I'll run the cards," he said and picked up the deck.

He burned a card and dealt the flop straight up: 4D QD QH. No help to Vince. He burned and dealt the turn: 8D. Again, no help. Only a 10 would save Korsak's night. He burned one last card and flipped up the river hoping to see a 10. Instead a 7S was exposed and Vince was knocked out of the game.

"Nice hand, Doc," he said as he conceded the defeat.

"Thank you Vince," Maura answered with a smile. She couldn't help but be a little proud of herself. Not only was it down to just her and Jane, something she secretly had hoped for, but she had personally knocked out two of the three guys which was more than she figured would happen.

The guys all shared a look. The last two standing were the women in the group and not one of them knew how it happened. They knew Jane was a good poker player but they had all just assumed Maura would be easy money. However, Maura knocked out two of the three men, including Korsak.

Jane smiled at the look on Maura's face. It was clear to Jane that Maura was very proud of herself. And she had every right to be. Maura had played very well up to that point and Jane knew she had more than proven herself to the guys. Just as she knew that Maura may have just played her way into a permanent seat in the group poker game going forward.

The guys had always been great with Maura. They respected her as an ME but over time they all had gotten to know her and they all liked her. Jane knew Maura didn't see that. She knew Maura believed the guys put up with her simply because she was Jane's friend. But they all liked her for who she was and how she handled herself.

"Well Maur," Jane finally said to Maura, "looks like it's just you and me." The grin on her face was wide. She was enjoying playing with Maura and their side bet was still in play. And she wanted to win. She didn't care about the money. She didn't care about the bragging rights for the next few weeks. She wanted to win simply because she knew exactly what she wanted to ask from Maura.

"It looks that way," Maura replied with a smile.

They all took a quick break. Maura was surprised no one had made a move to leave. Frankie had been out of the game for well over an hour but he seemed glued to the proceedings. And with Frost and Korsak out she thought maybe they would start to announce that they would go home. But not one of them seemed willing to leave the game.

"Doc?" Frost asked looking over at Maura as he was making a grab at another slice of pizza.

"Yes Barry?" Maura answered back. She was getting another glass of wine before settling in to take on Jane heads up.

"The guys and I were just talking," he started and turned his full attention towards Maura. "We wondered if you would consider becoming a permanent player in our games?"

Maura's whole face lit up. She couldn't believe she was being asked to join them all permanently. "Really?" she couldn't help but utter just a little surprised.

Frost smiled, "Really. I mean Doc, you've got skills."

Maura was beyond touched. She always just assumed the guys accepted her because she was Jane's friend. That they all put up with her because of Jane. But Barry was now saying that the guys wanted her to join their poker game. She knew he didn't have to say a thing. That they could have gotten through the night and enjoyed their time with Maura and never asked her to come back. But here they were inviting her to join them.

Maura turned and looked at Jane. The smile Jane had on her face moved Maura. It seemed to be a mixture of pride and joy. It was clear to Maura that Jane wouldn't have any objection to Maura answering Barry's question.

Turning back to Barry Maura finally answered. "I'd love to."

R&I

After the break was over Jane and Maura sat back down to start their heads-up battle. Not one of the guys was leaving as they all wanted to see this battle and each was secretly rooting for Maura to beat Jane. The guys offered to handle the dealing and shuffling so the women could concentrate on just the poker. Not one of them realized that there was more on the line than just the money.

There was a brief stare down between the two women and neither flinched nor did neither blink. It was Frankie that broke the stare down by asking for the blinds as he started to deal the first hand. Maura held a chip lead over Jane. Maura had about $29K in chips and Jane had $21K.

"Good luck you two," Frankie said as he finished the dealing.

They battled back and forth for over twenty minutes. After which, they seemed to be evenly matched in chips. In fact, Maura just had Jane $26K to $24K. The intensity of the dual was impressive. The guys were fascinated watching the two trade hands and play really good poker. But as they watched the two duke it out they were starting to get an idea that winning this poker game was important to both ladies.

Korsak had taken over the dealing and blinds were up to $1000/$2000 with Maura in the big. After Korsak dealt both cards Jane took a look at her hand. She was looking at AD KC. It was a dominating starting head heads up and Jane looked to make a move with it. She looked at Maura but knew Maura hadn't looked at her cards yet so she didn't read on Maura's strength or weakness.

"I raise," Jane announced and started to slowly count out chips. She didn't want to make it too big not yet knowing if Maura even liked her cards. "$5000," she announced and pushed the chips to the middle of the table.

Maura took a look at her cards and then counted out the raise. She didn't make eye contact with Jane but she didn't hesitate to make the call and push the chips into the pot.

Korsak, seeing that the pot was correct burned a card and then dealt up the flop exposing 8S 10C KS. The action was on Jane. She looked at the board but then looked at Maura. As much as she hated to admit it, she couldn't read Maura's expression. She knew she hit her King and had the best kicker if Maura, too, had a King. She eyed her chip stack and started to count out some chips. The pot was $10K so she bet just a little over half the pot increasing her initial raise. "$7000," she announced confidently as she pushed the chips to the middle. She was hoping Maura caught a part of the pot and would call. She was confident that she had the best hand at that point.

Maura stared at Jane for a few moments. Jane met her gaze and didn't seem to react to the staredown. After a moment, Maura announced, "I call," and with that she counted out the $7K and added it to the middle.

The boys stirred and everyone was beginning to realize that this was probably the deciding hand of the night. At this point Jane was down to about $12K in chips and with 2 more betting opportunities to be had they were all assuming that she was getting pot committed and would at some point push all in.

Korsak burned another card and flipped up the turn which was a 9H. As Korsak dealt it, Jane was focused on Maura and trying to see if she would react to a card. It was settle but Jane thought she saw a slight twitch to the corner of Maura's mouth. She wondered if that 9 helped her. Maybe she made a pair. If that was the case, Jane had her dominated. But what if she had made a second pair. Suddenly Jane was a little unsure of her cards.

Realizing she hadn't acted and not a little in doubt of what Maura was playing, she cautiously tapped the table checking her option and wanting to see what Maura would do. If Maura made a big bet, Jane was certain she had two pair and she would probably fold even though she was close to being plot committed.

Maura again silently watched Jane. Jane was doing her best trying not to react to either the cards on the table or to being stared at. After a moment, Maura announced her intended move. "I check," she said her voice even and controlled.

That surprised Jane. Now she had no idea what Maura had. She had expected a bet of some kind from Maura. A big one would have signaled good hand. A smaller one would have told Jane Maura wasn't completely sold on the strength of her hand. A check told Jane nothing and she was a little lost.

Korsak burned the last card and flipped up the river. It was the AS. Jane had to bite the inside of her cheek not to react. She hit top two pair. She was worried Maura might have two pair herself but she was now convinced that she just rivered the best hand. She was so convinced that she had the winning hand she confidently announced "I'm all in."

That fact that Maura didn't even think twice before announcing "Call," was Jane's first clue that she had just lost. The look on Maura's face as she flipped over her cards was her second clue she had just lost. The guys all announcing various comments like "Damn" and "Wow" was her final clue that she lost. She hadn't even looked at what Maura was holding. She knew she was beat.

"Jane?" Frankie asked wanting to know what Jane had. By this time everyone knew Jane had just lost simply based on her reaction. Jane flipped over her Ace King showing the two pair and for the first time she looked at the table and Maura's cards.

She saw she was right. Maura hit two pair on that turned 9. But Maura was playing 10S 9S. Jane never even considered a flush draw so when she hit her two pair on the river, she didn't even see that it also put a third spade on the board. She could beat Maura's two pair but she couldn't beat the flush Maura rivered. The ace Jane thought had won it for her had been of the wrong suit.

"Wow," Jane announced as she finally took in the board and Maura's win. Looking up, the smile on Maura's face lit up the room. "Nice hand Maura."

"Thanks," Maura said through the ear to ear grin.

"I thought you hit two pair on that 9 but I never even considered a flush draw," Jane conceded.

"I got lucky," Maura said. "I was calling simply on the two pair so if you had hit an ace of a different suit, I would have lost."

The guys were all up now and moved to congratulate Maura on her win. Jane stayed quiet but took in the scene. She didn't mind losing to Maura. In fact, she was extremely proud of her. Her disappointment was simply that she wasn't going to be able to get from Maura her wish for winning.

After the congratulations and confirmations that Maura needed to permanently join the monthly poker game, the guys all decided it was time to head home. Maura offered to stay behind to help Jane cleanup and Jane gladly accepted the offer. Jane and Maura both said their goodbyes to all of the guys and Jane walked all three of them to the door.

R&I

Once the two of them were alone, Jane was finally able to talk more openly with Maura. She was finishing with throwing away all of the food boxes, wrappers and beer bottles and had joined Maura in the kitchen.

"Maur," Jane started as she stopped to look at the ME, "you were amazing tonight." Jane couldn't stop the prideful smile stretching across her face. "You blew away the guys with how well you played. I mean, you just played your way into our game permanently."

"That doesn't bother you, does it?" Maura asked.

"No," Jane said emphatically. "I love the fact that they asked you to join us. I'm just sorry I never thought to include you sooner." She was so happy the invite came from Frost. She knew Maura would believe they all meant it more coming from one of the guys than if it came from Jane.

"Thank you for inviting me in the first place. I had a really good time," she said. They had managed to clean up everything in the kitchen and Jane moved into the living room to start putting the poker cards and chips back into the case. Maura moved into the living room and started to help Jane organize the poker chips. They worked side by side in comfortable silence until all of the chips and cards were back in Jane's case. The cleanup effort seemed to be finished.

Jane had put off asking about their bet as long as she could. But now she needed to know. While she was disappointed that she wasn't going to get to ask of Maura what she had wanted she was curious what Maura had in mind for her.

"So," Jane said as she turned her attention to Maura. "You definitely outlasted me. You won our bet."

Maura smiled a devious smile. "Yes, I most certainly did."

It was a wicked grin. Or at least Jane felt like it was wicked. "Ugh," she sighed. "What exactly do you have in mind for me?" she asked. Whatever it was, she would do it. She always made good on her bets especially if she lost. But she didn't have any idea what Maura wanted her to do. Thoughts of dresses and fancy restaurants where she couldn't pronounce anything on the menu started to run through Jane's mind. She must have made a face at that thought because she suddenly heard Maura snicker.

"Seriously Jane," she said through a giggle. "Do you really think I'd do something horrible to you?"

Jane suddenly felt guilty for assuming the worst. "No," she answered quickly. "But why do I have a feeling what you want involves me and a dress and possibly foreign languages?"

Maura snickered again and moved a little closer to Jane. She was shorter than Jane so she had to look up to look into Jane's eyes. "You and a dress," she said softly like she was contemplating just that.

Jane swallowed hard. More due to Maura's sudden close proximity than any thought of a dress. She went to say something but couldn't find her voice so she just stood staring into the prettiest hazel eyes she knew she would ever know.

"I must admit," Maura continued to tease. "The idea of you and a dress is actually very, very enticing." As she spoke she seemed to further close the gap in between her and Jane although there was not much space between them in the first place. "But I'm not sure it's good enough to use on this opportunity. I mean, I won. I get to ask you to do anything I want and you have to say yes."

Jane swallowed hard again. Maura's teasing of her was starting to get to her. Again, more because of her proximity and the unexpected sultriness of Maura's voice than what she was saying. In fact, as Maura inched closer and closer towards Jane she found it harder and harder to even concentrate on what Maura was saying. She had locked eyes on Maura's and found she was getting lost in the depth of those eyes. "Uh huh," was all Jane could manage to utter.

"What if there is something else that I want?" Maura asked at almost a whisper refusing to drop her gaze from Jane's. "What if there is something I've wanted for a long time?"

The intensity of the eyes staring back at Jane made her shiver. Swallowing hard yet again she managed to find her voice or at least partially anyway. "If there's something you want from me," she spoke with a confidence she didn't feel and didn't understand where it came from, "now would seem to be the perfect time for you to ask me for it."

Had she really just said that?

Jane had no idea where the sudden surge of confidence came from. Nor was she sure of what to make of what was happening. There was a part of her that suddenly felt as if what she wanted and also be what Maura wanted. What Maura might be hinting at. But she again just wasn't sure if she was interpreting Maura's actions correctly or if she was just letting her mind convince her it was what she wanted.

Instead of speaking, Maura simply finished closing the gap between them by softly pressing her lips against Jane's. Jane's response was instant and welcoming. She stepped ever so slightly closer into Maura and allowed their first kiss to just be. Not forced. Not tentative. Soft. Sweet. And oh so full of promise.

When they finally pulled back from each other neither was willing to look away from the other. Both sets of eyes desperately searching for the reaction of the other and both hoping to see contentment or want instead of fear or uncertainty.

"Was that what you wanted?" Jane heard herself ask again completely unsure where the ability to even speak in that moment was coming from as her head was still spinning and her whole body was tingling.

"It's a start," Maura answered as truthfully as she could.

Jane couldn't help the snicker that suddenly came out in that moment.

"What?" asked Maura now unsure of Jane's reaction.

Jane snickered again. She reached out and tenderly stroked Maura's cheek. "I was just thinking how suddenly grateful I am to have lost. I mean, all I was going to do was ask you to go on a date with me. I never would have asked you to kiss me."

"Really?" Maura asked suddenly surprised to hear that Jane was going to ask her out if she had won.

"Really," Jane said. She leaned in to recapture Maura's lips. Just before finding what she sought she whispered, "I think I just won by losing."

"No Jane," Maura whispered before letting her lips meet Jane's. "In this case I think we both just won."

Through mutual smiles their lips continued where they both wanted things to go.


End file.
